After the game
by 96.tyler
Summary: Set after the championship in D1. Adam is at home bored and he gets a visit from Charlie. Just some friendship.


**Disclaimer, I dont own the ducks :( Rated K+ for language thats probably not that bad :)**

Adam Banks sat in his room causally flicking through channels on the TV. It was the day after the ducks had won the championship and also the day after he had got smashed by his former team mate and so called friend. After the part of the game he had played, a doctor checked him out who said it was a mild concussion and to get some rest. So to Adams mum that meant complete bed rest for days and if you leave that bed to so much pee I'm going to freak out.

So he was stuck to lying in bed watching movies and whatever was on TV. Today there was nothing on, and he couldn't be bothered getting up to put on a movie, but it didn't seem right to bug his mum and ask. Even though he knew she would be happy to.

Therefore Adam had decided to sit in bed and sulk at the TV a bit more and maybe something would come on.

"Adam?"

Adam turned around and saw his mother standing at the door smiling.

"Yea mom?" Adam asked.

"There's someone here to see you?" She smiled, she was certainly happy about his visitor.

"If it's just Nick to come and pick on me tell him to go away." Adam said sinking his head back down into the pillow. Nick was Adams older brother. He loved him and looked out for him, but he knew Nick would be more than willing to tease him about his current predicament.

"No," she laughed, "It's a young boy named Charlie."

His mother moved to the side reveling a small, brown hair boy who smiled timidly at Adam.

"Charlie?" Adam asked surprised and sat up.

"Hey Adam, just came to see how you were." Charlie said and slowly walked towards Adam cautiously as if worried he would spook him. Charlie had on his famous backwards cap with his duck jersey proudly worn on his back.

Adams mom had left the room and Adam sat in aware looking at Charlie. Why was he here? Did he want to pick on him? Tell him that they lost the game thanks to him getting himself knocked out?

No, he decided. Charlie wasn't like that, Charlie was nice. But was he that nice he wanted to just come to Adams house to see how he was? Nobody had ever done that before. Although he had never met someone like Charlie before either. He stared at Charlie for a minute trying to decide what Charlie wanted.

On the hockey ring and out in the street Charlie always looked so together. Whether he was defending a friend, missing or shooting a goal or even getting picked on Charlie always stood his ground and looked ready for anything. Right now he looked terrified.

"We won the game." Charlie awkwardly trying to break the tension.

"Oh, cool." Adam didn't know what else to say.

"Yea, I mean the hawks played dirty. And everybody wanted to deck them after what they did to you! But without your starting goal we wouldn't have gotten anymore. "Charlie said trying to get the conversation going.

"I doubt it, you guys are pretty good." Adam said truthfully. He honestly believed the ducks would have easily won the championship without him.

"No way!" Charlie said loudly startling Adam a bit. "I mean sure we're better than we were a while ago. But we're not really good players like you."

Adam wasn't sure how to respond to this. "I don't think you guys give yourself enough credit."

Charlie shrugged, "Well I suppose we can't be that bad. I mean we did kick hawk ass!" Both boys laughed.

"So how's your head?" Charlie asked.

It was Adams turn to shrug, "It's alright, doctor said just need some rest. But it's got mom freaking out a bit."

Charlie laughed, "Yea I can see that." He said looking around the room and spotted the TV. "Anything good on at least?"

Adam shook his head, "Nope."

Both boys hadn't realized now that Charlie had moved from the doorway to sitting on Adams bed. Adam had never felt so comfortable with someone before.

"What's up with you and coach Bombay?" Adam asked Charlie not knowing much about the team. He had noticed Charlie had gotten along well with the coach, but he really didn't know anything about the team or the people in it.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"They call you coach's pet in the locker room."

He laughed, "Yea they call me that my face too. Nah it's just because he comes to my house a lot. I was kind of trying to get him to go out with my mom. But I don't think it worked well."

Adam was confused, "What about your dad."

Charlie froze uncomfortable, "Ummm… I don't have one." Was all he said. Charlie looked down awkwardly avoiding Adams eye. Adam had never seen Charlie freeze up like that, he had actually never seen Charlie not want to talk about a topic or be uncomfortable.

He tired to change the subject quickly not wanting Charlie to feel weird. "So Bombay's style on coaching is weird."

"You think?" Charlie asked surprised and looked up.

"Well with Riley training was a lot tougher and so we could win, with Bombay it's about…fun." Adam said.

Charlie laughed, "Well hockey is supposed to be fun."

Adam had never heard that until he had joined the ducks. It was almost foreign.

"Was hockey not fun with the hawks?" Charlie asked bringing Adam out of his thoughts.

"It was…hockey. I mean it wasn't bad. I love it, its hockey. But it wasn't all fun and games like Bombay." Adam said.

Charlie thought about that for a minute and then laughed, "Dude Riley sounds like the devil in hiding."

"He is." Adam agreed.

Charlie laughed, "So when is your mom gonna let you outta bed?"

"I donno a few days hopefully." Adam shrugged.

"Good then you can come and play hockey on the lake with us." Charlie said cheerfully.

"Really?" Adam asked before he could stop himself.

"Well yea duh, you're a duck now." Charlie smiled.

A duck. He was a real duck.

"Yea I'll play, I reckon I can take you." Adam joked.

"Pssh, you're on Banksie. I can take you any day." Charlie smiled.

Adam smiled, Banksie. He had a nick name. Which reminded him "why do they call you spazzway?"

Charlie smiled sheepishly, "Well besides the obvious because my names Con-way. Before Bombay started, every time I got close to the puck and had it going somewhere, I screwed up. It happened a few times, and then a few more times. And then the name caught on. Now it just stuck." He shrugged.

Adam didn't really understand why they would make fun of Charlie and yet still be best friends. But then again he didn't really understand much that the ducks did. He'd never really had friends, he had the Hawks for a while. But that was really it. Most people thought he wouldn't talk to them just because he was rich, truth was he was just shy. Friends didn't come as easily to him as they seemed to come to Charlie.

"Your house is so cool Banksie!" Charlie randomly stated.

Adam shrugged embarrassed, "It's alright."

"Dude makes mine look tiny." He laughed.

Adam didn't know what to say to that, luckily he didn't have to because 3 people came barging in at that moment.

Jesse, Guy and Averman came in smiling up at him carrying a medal.

"DUDE WE WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Jesse yelled at Adam as the three of them stormed in making themselves comfortable on his bed. Adam was stunned at first but laughed.

"Yea and spazzway here forgot to bring you your medal. Stupid." Averman said handing Adam the medal and rolling his eyes at Charlie.

"Shut up Averman." Charlie said and punched him affectionately in the arm.

"Your mom let us in by the way, she said Charlie was already here so you wouldn't mind." Guy stated.

"Not like we care if you mind or not. DUDE WE WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP!" Jesse shouted again not bothering to contain his excitement.

"Jess, I'm pretty sure you said that already." Charlie laughed.

"Yea and I'm pretty sure you deafened me the first TIME YOU YELLED IT!" Averman yelled back.

Jesse poked his tongue out at Averman and within seconds they were rolling around on the ground wrestling. Although Averman stood no chance against Jesse.

"So we thought we'd drop by." Guy said happily.

"Yea and brag about how you guys had beat the hawks?" Charlie laughed.

"Hey if winning includes that then so be it." Guy laughed.

"Dude we kicked those Hawks butts after what they did to you man!" Jesse yelled from the ground still wrestling with Averman.

Adam laughed, "Yea those hawks got what was coming. What a cheap shot!" Averman said from the ground.

"You should have seen Bombay's face when they took you out. He wanted to murder someone I reckon." Guy said.

"Yea, but he said we weren't allowed to murder them." Jesse said sadly as he came up from the floor tired of wrestling.

"How is Bombay anyway?" Averman asked.

"Ask Charlie he should know, he is coach's pet after all." Jesse teased.

"Shut up." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Aww poor Charlie's upset now. I'll go get Bombay so he can give him a hug." Jesse laughed and pretended to walk towards the door, until Charlie jumped off the bed and landed on top of him.

"Oi! Dude your heavy get off me!" Jesse yelled.

"Make me!" Charlie laughed.

Adam rolled his eyes, the ducks were crazy. But he felt like one of them. They talked to him like they were friends, and it felt nice.

"Calm down for like two seconds!" Guy said laughing. He was just ignored so he muttered to Adam, "idiots."

"We heard that!" Jesse said and quickly pulled Guy down into the wrestling match. This went on for a few more minutes while Adam and Averman laughed at them and finally they gave up. Charlie, Guy and Jesse stopped play fighting somehow managed to fit on the bed with Averman and Adam.

For the next few hours the boys talked about what they were going to do when Adam go better. First they'd go play hockey some more and then go bash some Hawks. Everything they said they included him and encouraged him to talk. For once in his life he had friends. He didn't feel sick anymore and he didn't even know what the time was.

All that he knew was that he had friends. Real friends. And he was a duck.

**Thank you for getting to the end :) It means a lot. I'm sorry If this doesnt have a point or is horrible. Reading back now it just looks weird but of well. **

**Please review if you get a chance :)**


End file.
